The New Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys
This is a series created by both Aspergerfan and Toonking1985. Plot The series takes place one year after the events of the original series. Eliza has matured, and is now thirteen. Nigel and Marianne are starting to show their age a little bit, with Nigel having streaks of white in his hair, and Marianne being a little less agile. Episodes Season 1 #Myths of Loch Ness: Location- Loch Ness, Scotland #Giant's Tale: Location- Pantanal, Brazil #Nigel Ain't Lion: Location- Gir National Forest, India #Eliza's New Pet: Location- Austin, Texas #Armadillos in the Convee: Location- Gran Chaco, Paraguay #Black Bear News: Location- USA #Crocodile for a Mom: Location- Okovogo Delta, Africa #Devil Jailbreak: Location- Hobart, Tasmania #Fossa Hotel: Location- Hotel near Ankarana Reserve, Madagascar #Jurassic Thornberrys : Location- Tepui #Christmas on the Atlas: Location- Straits of Gibalter, Morraco #Africa's Wyverns: Location- Kruger Natinal Park, South Africa #Tapir Fishing - Location- Chi River, Thailand #101 Canadian Gray Wolves: Location- Banff National Park, Alberta, Canada #2 Brothers, and 2 Sisters: Location- Tanzania, East Africa #Storm of the Mega-Snake: Location- Teipei, Taiwan #When Pets own Pets: Location- California Gorilla breeding centre, CA, USA #Cougars in Vegas: Location- Las Vegas, Nevada #Life's A Zoo: Location- Rosemoor Zoo, Califonia #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #Invasion of the Thornberrys: Location- Alice Springs Season 2 #Caravan Cheetahs: Location- Iran #Barbary Lion Dillema: Location- ??? #A Thornberry Thanksgiving: Location- Ohama, Newbraska #Mustang Run: Location- Calgary, Alberta, Canada #Elephant's Best Friend: Location- Etosha National Park, Namibia #Nice Stripes: Location- Ngorongoro Crater, Tanzania #Shell Shocked: Location- New York City #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #Heart of a Maneater: Location- Mtito Andei and Tvaso National Park, Kenya #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? Season 3 #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location-??? #???: Location-??? Season 4 #Journey to the Wilds: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? Season 5 #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? Season 6 #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #???: Location- ??? #Becoming my Father: Location- Toronto University #Reflections: Location- Toronto University Live Action Spin-Offs *Eric Wilde: Wild Child *Anthropology: The Study of Humans Eric Wilde: Wild Child is a Live Action series that will revolve Eliza's Son Eric, who has inhherited Eliza's abilty to talk to Animals. Anthropology: The Study of Humans is also a Live Action series revolves around Debbie (now an adult). She is now an Anthropologist, someone who studys humans. Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Nickelodeon